


Teaching The Spaniard A Lesson

by Yaoilover6666



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoilover6666/pseuds/Yaoilover6666
Summary: Romano helps Spain when he trips causing Spain to get clingy and believe they are dating England as Romano's boyfriend is none to happy that his boyfriend has gotten himself a stalker and decides to teach the Spaniard a lesson!





	Teaching The Spaniard A Lesson

A/N: I’m back with the promised Hetalia fanfic!!! EngMano was requested by TheNameOfTime on AO3 it’s taken me a while but I’m back to doing some of my Hetalia requests lol will definitely write some more in the near future! I have to say I do enjoy writing fics where ones English it lets me let out my inner Englishman! I’m happy to have such wonderful feedback on my Oikawa X Akiteru fic as well! I hope you enjoy this one-shot! Please R&R!!!

Arthur’s POV

To my utter dismay my boyfriend had picked himself up a stalker that’s right the usually strict and stubborn Lovino Vargas had actually helped a Spaniard who’d dropped all his books making sure that he hadn’t hurt himself when he’d tripped. You may wonder how I knew all this, that would be because I had seen it with my own eyes as well as that dumb brunette hanging around my Lovi like a bad smell. I found it highly infuriating that whenever I turned around he was there at his side. Each. And. Every. Damn. Time.

He was constantly giving him gifts and inviting him out and it was getting beyond annoying he was acting as if they were dating when it clearly wasn’t so since Lovino was in fact mine. It was only getting worse and worse as I looked out the window and noticed that, the git in question was standing outside our house like a stalker. With a light growl I headed downstairs to see where Lovi was as I wanted to teach this wanker a lesson. 

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I heard the TV on in the living room walking towards the noise I saw Lovino sat on the couch half-heartedly watching a program. It was at that moment an idea struck me as to how I could teach that slimy git a lesson, not to touch my Lovi. Seeing that he was still outside looking in through the window, I walked to the couch grabbing the remote for the TV turning it off. He looked up at me with that glare of his that no longer scared me like it used to having lived together for a few years now.

We said nothing as I simply bent forward to capture his lips in a rather rough kiss which he returned after a moment. I proceeded to push him down so he was now sprawled on the couch with me on top of him. I glanced out the window when we parted for air to make sure that, that slimy git was still watching us. Satisfied that he was I wasted no time in stripping us both. “What brought this on Arthur?” Lovino asked now a questioning look on his face.

I nuzzled into his neck softly placing butterfly kisses over the tanned flesh there “I just had an urge to hold you in my arms and show you how much I love you,” I told him making his entire face heat up like it usually did in this situation. I pulled back to look him up and down he was absolutely adorable when he was embarrassed not to mention his blushing face was incredibly cute in itself. I trailed kisses down his jaw to his neck then to his chest till I reached his chest taking a dusty pink nipple into my mouth. I sucked, nipped and licked at the sensitive nub then moving to do the same to other before continuing to kiss down his stomach.

When I reached his pubic hair I pulled back enough so that I could take his cock into my mouth bobbing my head up and down making sure to deep throat him as I felt his shaft harden in my mouth. Pulling away and looking down satisfied at my work as his cock stood to attention now I ducked back down for a quick kiss before putting a condom on. I pushed into him till I was buried balls deep inside him moaning softly as my cock rubbed against those sweet hot tight walls of his. I glanced back out the window quickly to make sure that slimy bastard was still watching when I spotted him I smirked a little before starting a brutal pace. 

He soon turned into a moaning writhing mess beneath me as I repeatedly hit his prostate with practiced ease with hard fast thrusts. I grunted in pleasure as his walls started to spasm lightly around my erection as I pounded into him. “F-fuck…L-Lovi…feels so g-good in…inside you..!” I moaned out as his nails dug into my back as he started to get lost in throws of pleasure that I was causing. 

“A-Arthur..!” was all he could get out as I gave a particularly sharp thrust. I felt blood start to trickle down my back but I made no attempt to stop him knowing this was how Lovino showed just how good it was feeling for him. I dived back down to capture his lips in a heated kiss as our tongues rubbed against each other drawing out more delectable moans from his lips as I groaned softly in return.

I wrapped my fingers around his erection now pumping him in time with my thrusts causing him to break the kiss so that he could cry out in pleasure so loud I was sure that the dumb ass stalker outside could hear him. I thumbed the slit causing him to cum hard over our stomachs calling out my name as he buried his face into my neck. I thrust into him a few more times before burying myself deep inside him cumming hard into the latex. I panted heavily as I pulled back looking back out the window to see the stalker looking rather dejected. I smirked at this placing a couple of loving kisses over Lovi’s cheeks “I love you Lovi~” I told him gently only to hear a light snore in return. I chuckled softly, it had been awhile since he’d last fallen asleep because of sex. I cleaned him with my shirt before dressing him then swept him up in my arms carrying him towards the bedroom however I made sure to throw a look in the stalkers direction poking my tongue out at him I then made my way upstairs. 

I carefully placed my bundle down on our shared bed then decided I should take a shower before joining him for a siesta. I put the rest of the clothes in the hamper before strolling into the bathroom and putting the shower on waiting for it to heat up. “At least that damn wanker has learnt his damn lesson not to touch what is mine…” I mumbled to myself before stepping under the spray of the shower.

The End

A/N: finally got another Hetalia fic complete lol I need to start re-watching it again soon maybe after I finish Jojo! It’s rather short but hopefully it’s still alright! Meanwhile though I was looking at my Haikyuu and Kuroko No Basuke figurines I couldn’t help thinking they would make a great crossover so I may write some in the near future! Next will be either Kuroko or Haikyuu fics maybe a bit of both with a few other fandoms thrown in here and there!


End file.
